


All It Is, Is A Memory

by Agent37_Flash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry Jay, M/M, Poor Jason - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent37_Flash/pseuds/Agent37_Flash
Summary: "You'll be okay." Roy mumbled and Jason didn't believe him at all. He was about to protest but a sharp prick in the neck stopped him, the last thing he saw was Roy's pitying gaze. Dick's sweet voice echoing in his head, all it is, is a memory.





	All It Is, Is A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this, I was thinking of making an alternate ending! Because poor jay jay! 
> 
> News! Apparently DC is making a live action TITANS TV SHOW!!

Jason ignored the way his knees crashed to the ground painfully, broken glass around him cutting into his cargo pants, and his helmet clattering to the ground. He shoved the man laying in the glass onto his back, desperately trying to wake him, grabbed his chin and leaned down to try to hear for a breath, a breath he needed to hear, to feel.

"Dick?" Jason tried, giving Dick a shove. "Wake the fuck up!" He growled.

Why did this happen? What had Jason possibly done? WHAT HAD DICK POSSIBLY DONE?! Neither deserved this, but here lay Dick Grayson, not breathing. A bullet in his lung, glass shredding his suit and puncturing his golden skin.

Jason pushed away the image of Dick being thrown through the glass window, both the window and himself shattering at the impact. Jason had felt so small in that moment, he knew he couldn't have done anything as the bullet ripped through Dick's kevlar, apart from shooting the son of the bitch who did it.

Only yesterday had the two been wrapped up in a blanket, cuddling in front off their new TV, watching Disney of course. Jason had kissed Dick on the forehead when he started to cry in Dumbo, he had warned the older man. The newly weds had enjoyed a perfect dinner of homemade pesto, courtesy of Jason, and had started booking tickets for a holiday - Dick leaning into Jason's side to peer at the laptop's screen, his vanilla smelling hair falling over his blue eyes.

The memory was pulled from Jason as his dragged Dick's lifeless body closer and put his hands on either side of Dick's bloody face, despite the split lip and black eye - his mask had been ripped off a while ago, but all the thugs were dead - Dick was still the most gorgeous person Jason had ever since, and fuck wasn't that a kick in the guts. Dick's face became a blurry mess as tears burned Jason's aqua eyes, pouring down and making the cuts on his own face sting.

"You gotta wake up now, baby. Dickiebird, we had plans, remember?" Jason cried as he pressed his forehead against the older man's, so cold. He kissed him gently, sobbing when Dick's head lolled to one side, and began rocking them. "Say something, Dickie."

A hand touched his shoulder, then a soft voice reached his ears. "Jason, come here." Roy said, hooking his arms under the younger man's and attempted to pull him up only to have Jason roughly pull himself away.

"Fuck off." Jason sobbed. "Don't you fucking get it! He's dead! Don't you understand!?" He yelled. Then the realisation hit him like that fucking crowbar, Dickie was dead, his husband was dead. Jason screamed until his throat was raw.

"Jason. I know." Roy said. To fucking calmly.

Dick was dead. Nightwing was dead! His Nightwing. Jason's pretty bird. The one who he loved. Jason wasn't ready to say goodbye to the love of his life. The word 'love' had just started sounding right.

"Dickie, say something!" Jason shrieked. "Please." He muttered. "Please."

This time Jason let Roy drag him away, arms wrapped tightly around him in a painful hug. "Shh, Jay. Deep breaths, Jason." His best friend comforted him, it felt so foreign.

"I-I won't be able to...to talk to him...any..anymore" Jason cried. "Can't see him...his eyes."

"You'll be okay." Roy mumbled and Jason didn't believe him at all.

He was about to protest but a sharp prick in the neck stopped him, the last thing he saw was Roy's pitying gaze. Dick's sweet voice echoing in his head, all it is, is a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was depressing. Thanks for reading! Whatcha think? Alternate ending?


End file.
